


Public Panty

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Free Use, In Public, Penis Size, Public Sex, Public Use, Ritual Public Sex, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: Even tied up and free for anyone to come up and use, Panty still manages to get her barbs in...
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Public Panty

You hopped out of bed and flew on your bike to the town square. Today was your favorite day of all: Public Whore Day! Every few months, women who had committed some kind of transgression would be tied up in doggy-style position, free for anyone to come up and use as they please. Rumor has it that today’s public whores were none other than the angelic thot herself, Panty Anarchy! It made sense, not only were they known for their frequent misbehavior, and god knows the mayor (or at least his daughters) had a grudge with the Anarchy Sisters, so it made sense one of them would end up as a public fucktoy.

You rolled your bike over the hill, overlooking the town square and looked down, spotting a bent-over blonde girl in a red dress, unmistakably Panty Anarchy! The rumors were true! It was too good to be true, and yet here it was.

You park your bike and walk up to the restrained angel, already half-hard with anticipation. Hearing you coming, Panty craned her head around. 

“Oh, god, it’s you,” She rolled her eyes. “At least it'll be almost like a break from getting fucked, I won’t even be able to feel your little pindick, She said with a nose-chortle. But none of her taunts mattered; you still got to have your way with her. 

Not bothering to respond to her barb, you reached for the hose that was mounted on a pole beside her. To ensure a clean experience, it was customary to rinse out the public whores before and after using them. Nozzle in one hand, you lifted up Panty’s dress to reveal her cute cunt. After taking a moment to admire it, you press the nozzle against her lips and squeeze the trigger. The sudden jet of cold water in a sensitive place makes her buck and scream. 

“Aaah! Fuck! That’s fucking cold, you bastard!” she yells. “Why rinse me before? You’re just gonna have to do it again in a few minutes!” But after a pause, amended it to “...Actually knowing you, probably a few seconds.” She scoffed. 

Doing your best to ignore the emasculating remarks she made, you reached around the front of Panty’s body and yanked down the top of her red dress, freeing her breasts. You take a firm handful of each. While they lacked the sheer size of her sister’s, Panty’s tantalizing tit-flesh was more than enough to get you nice and stiff, ready to finally fuck the world-famous celebrity harlot. 

Now fully hard, you undo your pants and free your erection. You grab hold of her surprisingly wide hips, get yourself aligned, and thrust yourself inward. Her tight, wet snatch felt incredible, yet not quite as warm as you’d hoped for, no doubt cooled off from the cold rinse you’d given her a second ago. Still, you were sure she’d be plenty warm after a couple minutes of rigorous bucking.

You thrust in and out, in and out. It was like heaven, which you guessed was appropriate for angel pussy. You bit your lip and went cross-eyed, it was probably the absolute best thing you’d ever felt. You did your best to hold back, not wanting to prove her earlier taunts correct. But there was little you could do; with one mighty buck, you fired your load as every muscle in your body tensed.

As the orgasmic intensity faded, you pulled out and zipped back up. Hearing your zipper, Panty twisted her head around and her eyes went wide. 

“Dude, seriously, you’re done?!” She quipped. “I… I’m not even trying to be mean here, but I literally didn’t feel a thing!” She descended into a fit of laughter. 

As she continued on, you picked up the hose and sprayed yet another jet of cold water up her snatch, interrupting her giggle fit. 

“Aaah! God damn, don’t take it out on me! Not my fault you’re a shrimp-dick hair-trigger who has to use public whores!”


End file.
